Playing DressUp
by Fueled by Sloth
Summary: Because girls enjoy constantly being in and out of their clothes. -MizzTricKstar formerly Rebel By Design and Ysabellatrice- :D


Here's a light fanfic I thought up. Tricy hopes you like it.

Ino grinned smugly as she pushed Sasuke Uchiha onto her bed. She then lowered her face to his face's level and leaned closer. The blonde stared at him for a few seconds, and then she parted her lips. "Stay put!" She commanded as she jabbed a finger to his chest.

"Ow! Your nail." Sasuke whined.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't be such a baby Broody Boy…" she then jumped a few inches away from him with a big smile planted on her face. "Are you ready for slow sweet torture?" Ino asked cutely as she kept her eye on Sasuke's sitting figure. He was bored and gloomy to say the least. What Ino was about to do was nothing he enjoyed. Yet, he was here. Why? Simply because he couldn't say no to Ino.

Flashbacks of stupid things Sasuke's done.

"_Why'd you agree to it, idiot?!" Naruto screeched._

"_Cuz it's Ino!" Sasuke pressed._

_--_

"_Dude! Nothing good ever happens after 2am! Why are you going over?" Kiba yelled over his cellphone._

"_It's…it's Ino, Kiba!!!" Sasuke tried. "And we're just…making juice."_

_--_

"_You're flying all the way to New York, WHY?" Sakura raised an eyebrow as she bit off a sandwich._

"_Sakura…it's Ino!" Sasuke said._

End of Flashbacks of Sasuke's idiocy.

Why agin? Cuz…you guessed it, it was Ino. And there he was, one of the multiple situations he's been in, sitting on Ino's queen sized bed.

"I know you're not going to enjoy this," Ino began as she skipped to her desktop. She leaned on her desk as she examined her iMac, then she turned her head to face Sasuke, "But I will!" She grinned. "Now…" she said eyeing her computer as she placed her hand on the mouse scrolling and click her iTunes icon. "…now for some music…" she said to herself as she grinned. _What's good music for today's installment?_ She thought.

She decided with 'Play That Funky Music White Boy'—she clicked it then started dancing her way into her walk-in closet.

Sasuke smacked himself on the forehead.

"Are you ready?!" Ino yelled from inside her closet.

"Yeah!" He yelled back in his sexy low voice. (YURI LOWE. J-sizzle, this part is for you.)

Ino catwalked out of her closet when the chorus came in (yes she got dressed that fast).

The blonde was wearing a white tank top with a plum colored jacket that hung just around the waist that her toned stomach was showing along with a denim mini-skirt and white mary-jane flats; she then began walking toward Sasuke with a big smile on her face. When she was a few feet away, she stopped and twirled around. "So?" she asked him.

"You look fine."

Ino rolled her eyes and returned to her closet.

The routine repeated with 7 more different outfits.

2nd outfit:

"What do you think?"

"I liked the other one better."

"Okay…" the blonde began walking back in.

3rd outfit:

"This?" she ran her hands down her torso.

"Pretty good." He replied in monotone.

Ino runway walked back to her closet.

4th outfit.

"Okay, here!"

"Fine."

5th outfit:

"I personally like this one."

"I guess its okay…"

6th outfit:

"ooh! Don't these pants make my butt look big?"

"do you want me staring at your butt?" he raised an eyebrow.

"good point." She said stomping back into her closet.

7th outfit:

"Jackpot! Right?"

"It's safe to say you look good in it…"

She chuckled.

8th outfit:

"Last one w—"

"THANK GOD!"

"I wasn't finished! God, Sasuke! You're interrupting!"

"Sorry…"

"As I was saying…last one, what do you think."

"It explodes."

Ino clapped her hands in glee and skipped into her closet.

She changed into jean shorts and a tank top as she walked back into her room.

"Can you please stop the Funky Music loop?" Sasuke begged.

Ino laughed, "alright…alright…" She said stopping the music coming from her iTunes. Sasuke stared at the blonde as she walked in a good pace to the edge of her bed. When she sat down, she looked at Sasuke from over her shoulder.

"I don't get what that was for…" Sasuke told her.

"We're having a Barbie fashion show and I'm Barbie!" Ino said with conviction.

Sasuke chuckled, "Sounds about right." He commented.

Ino slapped him lightly on the shoulder, "Shut up." She laughed.

"So when's it going to be?"

"Just had it." She winked.

"What?!" Sasuke backed up.

"Just kidding." She laughed. "But you did see a sneak preview!" She said wiggling her eyebrows. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's next week." Ino answered his question.

"Alright…" Sasuke said.

Then there was a silence for awhile.

"So!" Ino said as she slapped the bad excitedly. Sasuke simply looked at her.

"How about another fashion show?" Ino suggested smugly.

"No! Please, God no!" Sasuke begged.

Ino grinned, "Not even…a Victoria's Secret Fashion Show." The blonde bit her lower lip seductively.

Sasuke blushed.

"What do you say?" Ino persisted on.

"What are you waiting for, woman!?" Sasuke pushed Ino off the bed and shoved her into her closet, "We're burning daylight!"

He heard Ino laugh from inside the closet.

"Aww, Sasuke." He faintly heard, "I love you."

He loved her too. ;)

The End.

And THAT'S dedicated to my bestfriend, J-sizzle. A.K.A. pixieface Lust. Cuz we were planning a Victoria's Secret Fashion Show Fic that NEVER PUSHED THROUGH. :( Boo. But we DO enjoy when we talk about those crazy ideas.

I hope you enjoyed that light read! It was so fun to do! And Play That Funky Music White Boy is mine and my friends' fashion show song—just recently. :D So, yeah. And like always, I'm the biggest endorser of Macintosh. Even though my desktop is windows. Lol. So, review, comment, PM me or Fave if you like.

Check you later.

The former, Rebel by Design and Ysabellatrice. :D

Oh yeah. Go to my account (clicky my penname up there! And click the photo link to see Ino's outfits!)


End file.
